The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to uplink transmit power control after beam change.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communication systems may operate in millimeter wave (mmW) frequency ranges, e.g., 28 GHz, 40 GHz, 60 GHz, etc. Wireless communication at these frequencies may be associated with increased signal attenuation (e.g., path loss), which may be influenced by various factors, such as temperature, barometric pressure, diffraction, etc. As a result, signal processing techniques such as beamforming (i.e., directional transmission) may be used to coherently combine energy and overcome the path losses at these frequencies. In mmW systems using directional transmission, channel conditions and UE position may change rapidly, thereby prompting frequent changes in the beam direction. The changing conditions may also result in transmission power settings based on parameters that are no longer valid. This may cause transmitted packets to be lost, which in turn may cause communications disruptions and reduced throughput.